


I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Burr gets brain freeze and A. Ham takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

Alexander was trying his best not to laugh. He was failing.

The first thing he'd noticed when he came home was the strange banging sound coming from the kitchen. Assuming it was Aaron mid-act of trying to bake something or perhaps even making dinner for the two of them, Alex went to go investigate. Perhaps if Burr wasn't too far into it he might even be able to make a few suggestions? Aaron did make an awesome lasagna after all, when he was in the mood. And well, if he wasn't in the mood already, Alex wasn't above bargaining to get him there.

What he'd found was not his boyfriend making dinner, but instead standing at the table slamming his palms repeatedly against the wood, a distressed look on his face, "Er, Aaron?"

Burr didn't answer, shaking his hands in front of him rapidly, and it wasn't until he jerked his chin towards the ice cream container sitting on the table that Alex had understood and promptly had to begin his quest to not burst into laughter. Of course Aaron would get an ice cream headache, and of course, he'd stand there stamping his feet with his mouth slightly open. The man had obviously never been taught that the best way to deal with it, Alex grinned as his plan of action formed. Walking further into the kitchen, Alexander reached out, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder, trying to keep a straight face.

"Did you get brain freeze?" 

Burr's whine was painful to listen, and his words did nothing for Alex's ability to not laugh, "I'm dying. It should come with a warning label!"

Still, Alex smiled benignly, "You know what's best for that don't you? Want me to show you what will make it feel better?"

Aaron's nod was so earnest that Alexander almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost. But really, he did have Aaron's best interest in mind as the hand that wasn't on his shoulder came up to grip his chin gently, pulling Burr's face closer. Just before their lips connected, he looked in Aaron's eyes, making sure that the other man knew what was about to happen. Aaron still looked distressed, but to Alex's surprise, he was the one to close the gap, opening his mouth immediately when Alex ran his tongue along the bottom one.

Alex stroked his tongue along the top of Aaron's mouth, allowing Burr to move them as he did, until their positions were reversed and he was able to sit up on the table instead of trying to lead the kiss while leaning up into it. It was a slow kiss, not Alexander's usual fast paced clashing of lips and teeth, there was no need to pull back gasping for air. Every now and then Alex drew back in order to tilt his head, moaning slightly when Burr's hand found itself in his hair, pulling him back in.

It was nice, Alex had to admit, to kiss like this. There was no tearing of clothes, just closeness, just Aaron's hand threaded through his hair, more cradling his head than pulling, and the other at the small of his back. Burr's mouth was warm and inviting, no trace of the cold treat he'd apparently eating just before Alex came home.

Eventually a phone ringing from the other room caused them to pull apart, and Alex rested his forehead against Aaron's, dropping a small kiss on the man's nose, "So? Still got that headache?"

Burr rolled his eyes, leaning in to brush his lips against Alex's, "Not anymore. Somehow, you always know how to warm me up."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if someone wrote a fic about that time Aaron Burr ate ice cream and thought he was going to die. Especially if it’s recast so Ham is involved somehow, and thinks it’s hilarious. ESPECIALLY if it ends with them making out. But really, Aaron’s death by brainfreeze is the important thing here
> 
> \----  
> they probs didn't want a modern AU but I can't???? do ???? canon???? era/?????? sorry.


End file.
